


After the Dust Settles

by FreshBrains



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Kiss, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can tell he’s not used to gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Marvel Cinematic Universe, Maria Hill/Bucky Barnes, first kiss_.

She can tell he’s not used to gentle.  His lips are stiff at first, set into a stern grimace, but he doesn’t pull back.  He doesn’t flinch away.

“Is this okay?” She whispers, lips grazing his cheek.  She always asks, still.  She knows he wasn’t allowed to say no before and _god_ , she loves him, and she needs his words.

He swallows hard and nods.  “This is okay.” His metal hand settles on her hip, the lightest touch possible.  “This is perfect.”

She nods back, smiling against his lips.  “Okay.” She kisses him again, light as air, like a secret.


End file.
